


Glow Worms

by gurglesnaps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, De-Aged Derek, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Jealous Derek, M/M, Pack Bonding, Protective Derek, Puppy Piles, Witches, Wooing, but not really, general cuteness, possibly sad?, sterek, stiles gives derek rocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurglesnaps/pseuds/gurglesnaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew this wasn't a good idea. None of Stiles' ideas ever were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Woods

I knew this wasn’t a good idea. None of Stiles’ ideas ever were but he had been so sure of himself. He had done his research, of course he had. The coven of witches were hiding deep in the forest surrounding Beacon Hills and Stiles had read some google articles saying that pelting a witch with fennel would weaken it. Scott agreed with his best friend like he always did and Isaac followed Scott’s lead so Erica and Boyd agreed with him. Allison convinced Lydia and Jackson that, while Stiles’ plan wasn’t well thought out, having a half baked plan was better than no plan at all. Then they all stared at me until, with a sigh, I half-shrugged grabbing my leather jacket off the back of the couch and leading the pack outside.

The run was short, ten minutes at most, before the scent of vinegar and rotting rabbits completely saturated the air. I slowed and strained my pointed ears, trying to pick up the heart beats of the coven. Silence met me, the only sounds I could hear were those made by the pack. Huffing out a breath, I crossed my arms harshly across my chest before turning to glare darkly at Stiles who was peeking out from behind Boyd’s broad shoulders. At my expression, Boyd took a large slow step to the left, leaving Stiles unguarded.

“Stiles,” I growled, taking deliberate steps toward the teen, who was trying to drag Boyd between us. Boyd didn’t flinch, just raised his eyebrow and stared down at the human. With one last step, I had closed the distance between us, my feet bumping against Stiles’. “You said they’d be here.”

“They should be! I swear! I mean, google said that coven’s usually like to hang out deep in the woods and that they make sacrifices to strengthen their powers, usually small animals,” Stiles stuttered, arms flailing around, referring to the thick scent of dead bunnies that was surrounding the pack. I snarled in frustration, this coven had been in Beacon Hills for nearly two weeks now and we still didn’t know why. The pack had only interacted with them a few times. Erica had run into one of the youngest witches at school, apparently they had signed them up for classes. Stiles had seen one at the grocery store and said that she had been buying rhubarb and other veggies. And I had spotted a few lurking in the trees by my apartment. They were obviously planning something, but what?! I turned on Stiles, about to ask him where the next most likely place the witches would be hiding was when Scott caught my arm. I turned toward him sharply and started to snarl but his pale face stopped me.

“I think I just saw something,” he said, pointing into the deep foliage. I turned, scanning the surroundings and saw a girl peeking out from behind a tree, her lips moving quickly as her body began to glow pale blue.

My eyes widened and I whirled around toward the teens but it was already too late.

Jackson and Scott had already collapsed, their breathing heavy and even. Erica and Isaac soon followed, dropping to their knees before passing out in the dirt. My mind was also beginning to get hazy and I staggered slightly as Boyd slumped to his knees.

The entire pack was fading except for me, Lydia, Allison, and… STILES!

I rushed over to Boyd and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him roughly, “Where’s Stiles?!”

Boyd shrugged sluggishly,”Said sumthin… ‘bout seein’ sumthin… over there…”

A thick muscled arm waved vaguely into the trees before Boyd toppled over, already starting to snore. My eyelids felt heavy and my legs shook but I thought about Stiles, the fucking idiot, stumbling through the trees with only his stupid baseball bat to defend himself.

I turned toward the girls who were both looking at me expectantly, Allison gripping her bow tightly and Lydia trying to look nonchalant but one hand clutching the mountain ash infused blade strapped to her upper thigh.

“Try and wake them up! Don’t leave their sides!” my voice was gravelly from anger.

With a growl, I felt the shift running through my veins, the wolf scratching at my skull and I charged at the tree where the witch was hiding. My body slammed against the rough bark and I stayed for a second, trying to steady myself. The witch stared at me in surprise before rustling through her pockets furiously. She couldn’t be much older than the pack, maybe 16 or 17 years old. I snarled at her threateningly before sprinting past, trying to catch the smell of cinnamon and freshly ground coffee that always led me to Stiles.

Stupid human! Stupid defenseless cocky human! The wolf stalked around my brain snarling and growling about Stiles furiously. I took a deep breath through my nose and tried to fight past the stifling smell of death and dirt. Finally, I caught a whiff of the spicy cinnamon scent and took off in the direction of it. My brain was slowly processing a few other faint smells, though my senses were still dulled. My legs were burning and my eyes darted from tree to tree, both looking for Stiles and scanning for enemies.

Stiles’ scent grew progressively stronger and I picked up the harsh sting of fresh blood, causing my body to move impossibly faster. Finally I found him, surrounded by five members of the coven. The eldest, a tall regal looking woman with straight salt and pepper hair, was muttering something in Latin, staring unblinkingly at Stiles who was collapsed on the dirt floor, groaning softly with a hand to his forehead.

Without thinking, a roar ripped its way past my teeth and I charged at the witch, my vision blurred and tinted dark grey. A wave of energy slammed into my body and I flew backward, crashing to the ground a few feet behind the injured teen.

“Already tried that, Sourwolf,” Stiles chuckled with a half smile. I turned toward him, eyes still burning blood red and snarled. Now was not the time for jokes! I looked back at the eldest witch whose body was starting to glow as she raised her arms out and pointed at Stiles. The wolf shoved its way to the surface and I scrambled back toward the human, trying to reach him before the spell did. The magic hit Stiles square between the eyes and a scream ripped through the clearing as the human convulsed briefly before collapsing. I stared at the lifeless form before rushing the remaining distance between my body and his, pulling his head into my lap, brushing my hand over a clammy forehead. The wolf slammed against my skull, roaring and shrieking.

Hurt. Kill. Avenge.

Unable to completely suppress my instincts, a savage howl rumbled in my chest and I raised my head to the sky, trying to relieve some of the aching in my lungs.  
The roar cut off with a choked whine as I looked back down at Stiles and raked my fingers through the stiff gel in his hair. Torn between rushing the witches and ripping out their throats and staying close to my injured pack mate, my wolf settled for snarling furiously at the five woman.

One of the younger witches, a girl in her early teens with shiny black hair stared back at me in surprise before glancing back at the eldest, who I was guessing was the leader. She, too, seemed shocked but her expression hardened and she began to mouth ancient words, this time staring at me. I could hear groans in the distance of the pack waking up. I steeled myself as the witch began to glow again, arms raising toward me and the hair on my arms lifted from the energy in the air. I caught the sound of feet pounding against the ground but knew that the pack would be too late. Narrowing my eyes I moved Stiles’ limp body behind mine just as the blast of energy hit me in the chest. Magic surged through my body, feeling like an electric shock on steroids and another pained howl ripped from my twitching body.

The last thing I registered were Lydia’s wide green eyes staring at me as Boyd’s firm hands tucked into the crook of my knees and behind my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything hurts. My eyes open slowly and I turn on my side, only to come face to face with huge caramel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting in last chapter! I write everything on google docs and forgot to fix the formatting before transferring the piece over. Thanks for all the feedback!

Everything hurts. My eyes open slowly and I turn on my side, only to come face to face with huge caramel eyes. Startling, I skitter back, nearly falling off the bed in my hurry to get away. I stare down at the toddler sprawled across my bed, in nothing but an undershirt that covers nearly his whole body, who is looking up at me with awe, a wide smile crinkling his eyes. I calm slightly but continue to eye the little boy cautiously.

Shoving his chubby fists into the puffy pillows, the toddler pushes himself up and scoots a little closer to me, wiggling and giggling like a pup. Looking from side to side the little boy looks into my eyes earnestly before whispering, “Yer pretty.”

My nose crinkles slightly as i shake my head and run a hand across my face. The baby smooth skin feels off but I’m not quite sure why. Looking down, a large grey tee shirt hangs loosely off my body like a dress.

“W-Where is my family!” the shriek forces the air from my body, causing my posture to deflate slightly. The boy’s eyebrows scrunch up and his pink lips pout in confusion.

“I dunno…” The little boy huffs at me. Fucking. HUFFS 

“Well then what are you doing here? Why were you watching me sleep?” I snap grumpily.

“I jus’ woke up in dis big room and the door was locked and I gots really bored… I didn’t have any of the candies that make me feel sleepy!” The little boys voice steadily grew in both volume and pitch as his face scrunched up and his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

“And jus’ ‘cause yer scared dun’t mean you get to yell at people, Mr. Sourpuss!”

My brain tingles wearily at the familiarity of the nickname.

“What’s your name.”

“Stiles! What’s yers?”

“None of your business. I don’t…” My voice trails off as I hear a door open downstairs.

My ears twitch, hearing movement, the click of heels on wood flooring and hushed conversations. I listen as footsteps start getting louder, closer, and the stomps of feet coming upstairs. Panicking I grab Stiles harshly, thanking my strength, and jump off the bed, nearly slipping on the cold floor. The footsteps are getting louder and I can hear bits of conversation something about alphas and experiments. Looking about frantically, I yank a furiously protesting toddler with me to the closet next to the bed.

“Wha’s wrong?” Stiles whispers, looking into my eyes worriedly. 

“More people are coming. We need to hide.”

I shove him toward the hamper, a tall wooden one that is definitely not mine. Looking about, I realize that none of this seems familiar, not the clothing or the shoes or the strangely large collection of scarves. Climbing into the hamper hurriedly, I pull Stiles with me, trying to ignore how cramped it is. Wiggling about, I pull a button up shirt out from underneath me and lay it above our heads, shushing Stiles sharply as he complains about the confined space. The door to the room opens slowly, creaking noisily before shrieking as it’s flung open. The clomp of heels on the floor is deafening, slamming painfully into my eardrums and I pull Stiles closer.

“They’re gone!” The voice screeches, sounding frightened but strangely familiar. More footsteps thunder up the stairs and file into the room.

‘WHAT?! What do you mean they’re gone?!” This voice is male, deeper than the first voice but not by much, probably due to fear.

“Look! The bed is empty!”

“Did you look for them?!”

“No! I just freaked out!”

There is a sigh as a third person joins in, “Seriously? Jeez, you two are pathetic!”

“SHUT IT, PRETTY BOY!” The girl shrieks. Deja vu sparks feebly in my brain as the voices interact with one another.

“Where do you think they went?” Another person asks, sounding worried.

“How the fuck would I know?! And stop clinging to me!”

As the voices continue to bicker chaotically, a pair of boots click against the floor, coming closer to the closet. Light filters through the gaps in the woven hamper, and Stiles holds his breath, trying to scoot even closer to my body. The clothes begin to shuffle around slightly as whoever is looking through the room riffles through the clothing hanging above us.

“Now isn’t the time!” one of the other voices yells, louder than I had expected, and I jolt slightly, causing the wood to squeak loudly. The conversation stops and the boots click against the floor. Once. Twice. Three times.

The lid of the hamper starts to lift and I wrap around Stiles who is peaking around my shoulder in an attempt to see who it is. The shirt is lifted off of us and a sigh escapes whoever opened it.

“Really, Derek? The hamper?”

The voice is so familiar. Slowly, I look up, taking in the cascade of red hair and the unimpressed stare.

“They’re in here,” the woman sighs and feet stamp across the floor as more faces peer down at us. A tan boy with a crooked jaw huffs out a relieved breath before reaching toward Stiles. Snarling, I snap my jaws at the boy and curl tighter around Stiles.

“Scott!” The red head warns, putting an arm across his chest before pushing the curly red hair behind her shoulders and staring down at us, eyebrow raised and hands on hips.

“Derek, we need you to get out of the hamper now,” her voice is stern and careful but her eyes are soft around the corners. Remaining on guard, I begin to straighten up, dragging Stiles with me.

“Good,” she sighs, a gentle smile spreading across her face, “Can I hold Stiles for you?”

I narrow my eyes before slowly unraveling myself from around the toddler who is looking at the red head strangely.

“You look like my friend,” he tells her as she lifts him up by his armpits.

“Really?” she asks, chuckling softly.

“Yeah,” Stiles nods earnestly, “She’s named Lydia and she’s really pretty and she plays with bugs with me and Scott!”

The boy with the crooked jaw whimpers slightly and looks ready to snatch Stiles out of the woman’s arms so I growl and flash my eyes at him. The red head gives me a warning glare before turning back to Stiles, a wide smile crinkling her glimmering eyes.

“She sounds amazing”

“She is! She even knows what 12 times 12 is!” Stiles agrees, looking immensely proud of his friend, “She told me the answer. Do you wanna know what it is?”

“Oh yeah!” Lydia replies enthusiastically, placing him on the ground carefully and motioning toward my hamper slightly. Crooked jaw boy looks reluctant to approach but slowly comes toward me, pulling me out of the laundry basket and setting me onto the floor. As soon as my feet hit the cool wood I scamper over to Stiles and grab onto his shoulder, pulling him closer to my body. Despite not knowing anything about the tiny human other than his name, the urge to protect him courses through my veins. He doesn’t take much notice and continued talking with Lydia.

“It’s 144,” Stiles whispers loudly.

“Who are you and what do you want with us,” I interrupt Stiles and begin to shuffle so my body is blocking him from the teens.

“We’re your friends,” Lydia soothes, voice slow and careful as she kneels in front of me.

“Friends is a bit generous,” Scott grumbles with an eye roll, arms tightly crossed in front of his chest.

Lydia scowls slightly before smiling at me and reaching her hand out to me, palms up.

“Let’s get some dinner okay? I’ll explain everything down stairs.”

I narrow my eyes before nodding slowly, grabbing Stiles’ hand and following the two teens out of the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to update this piece too often with school and college apps and what not. Please give me some feedback though, as it is always helpful to know what I should improve on! I'm serious, if there is anything I do in my writing that doesn't work, please tell me! The only way I'm going to improve is through creative criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and took a while for me to upload!

The kitchen is small and comfy. I do not let go of Stiles’ hand despite the sweat collecting between our palms. There is a rickety dining table pushed against the wall, eight chairs crowded around it. 

Shoving on Stiles’ lower back, I herd him into a seat flush with the wall before tumbling into the seat next to his, effectively trapping him between myself and the wall. Lydia rolls her eyes dramatically before moving to sit in the seat across from Stiles. The snarl rips from my throat and I can feel the tingling burn as my eyes begin to glow threateningly. Pausing, Lydia looks up at me and raises a single eyebrow, green eyes staring at me judgmentally. The other teens in the room seem to tense up and the pretty faced boy leans forward slightly, eyes flashing blue. Lydia waits a moment before rolling her eyes, yet again, and sitting primly in the seat directly across from Stiles, maintaining eye contact with me and cocking her head to the side slightly, a silently sassy challenge.

I grumble and scoot so that my arm is brushing against the toddler next to me before forcing my eyes to fade back to normal.

“Well, Scott,” Lydia says nonchalantly, “Go get us some veggies and Jackson, go call for take in Chinese.”

Both boys begin to argue profusely before falling silent under Lydia’s blank glare. Huffing, Scott stomps over to the fridge, yanking out raw vegetables and hummus aggressively. Pretty face, Jackson, stays for a moment to scowl warningly at me before snatching a smart phone off the counter and striding out of the kitchen.

Smiling, Lydia turns back to us and folds her hands on the table, “Where would you like to start?”

“Who are you people?” My jaw is tense as my teeth click and grind together painfully.

“We’re your pack.”

“I don’t remember any of you.”

“You were cursed by a coven we were hunting.”

“How?”

Scott stomps back toward the table, throwing down a bowl of hummus and a plate with assorted veggies. When he remains stiff at Lydia’s side, glaring me down, she swishes a hand at him. Pouting angrily, he walks over to two other betas; one heavily muscled and dark skinned, the other a curvy blond in leather pants and heels.

“Stiles wandered off and you followed him. They did some sort of magic to deage you both, probably to weaken the pack. Does any of this sound familiar?”

Still suspicious, I nod slowly.

“When we got there, Stiles was knocked out and shivering. You were barely conscious.”

Bits of images slammed against my skull. Thick strong arms lifting me up, gently pulling me close to a firm chest. Looking up I stare at the muscular beta, bulky arms crossed over his chest.

“You carried me.”

“Yes,” his face and voice remain emotionless but the blond next to him lights up excitedly.

“He remembers! That’s good, isn’t it?!”

“He’s an alpha, even if he is unable to draw heavily from his power at the moment. Alphas heal faster which probably means his brain is beginning to combat whatever magic has infested his body.” Lydia states clinically, leaning forward with narrowed eyes, “It’s only been a day since the incident and he is already recalling parts of that night, I believe that the rest of his memory will return within a week or so but we should probably call Deaton for his advice.”

Stiles began to wiggle next to me, feet swinging from side to side as he shifts in the chair. The teens don’t seem to notice.

“Isaac,” Lydia calls, still facing Stiles and I, “Go call Deaton, tell him what has happened and ask him to come by.”

A beta who is hovering a few feet away from the table perks up and nods before running out of the room. As he’s leaving, Jackson shoulders him out of the way as they pass in the doorway. Positioning himself a little behind Lydia’s shoulder, Jackson scowls at us moodily.

The thundering clomp of Isaac’s feet going up the stairs makes me flinch and Stiles’ fingers, still intertwined with mine, squeeze reassuringly before his thumb slowly runs along the back of my hand. Glancing over, I can feel the tension begin to melt out of my body as Stiles smiles widely at me, glossy caramel eyes crinkling at the corners. Scott steps forward with a whine, staring imploringly at Lydia. She may not be a wolf, but she seems to be the Alpha of this pack. 

She ignores him and turns toward Stiles.

“What about you Stiles? Can you remember anything?” Her voice is motherly and her face softens as she looks at Stiles.

He squirms slightly under her gaze, staring at the table top. 

“I dunno… I think I was in my room. Bubba was reading to me. Where IS Bubba?” Stiles questions innocently as he blinks softly, looking around the room curiously. The blond beta coos almost inaudibly as she leans against the dark skinned beta.

“We’re gonna call him later tonight, Stiles. Do you recognize any of us?”

“Um…” Stiles hesitates as his eyes drift over to Scott, “I don’t… think so…?”

“Are you sure?” Lydia coaxes.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, nodding his head slightly.

Scott lets out a snarling wail as he stumbles past Lydia, “I’m SCOTT! Your best friend! Since we were like 2! How can you not remember me?!” His eyes are wide and wild as he begins to reach for the shocked looking toddler. 

My vision distorts and everything glows with a dark gray halo as a growl pushes past my bared teeth. Wood shrieks harshly against the floor as I shove my body between Stiles’ and the potential threat. Lydia stands slowly, grabbing Scott’s shoulder and attempting to pull the teen away. Scott shakes her hand off violently before turning back to look at me, eyes glowing gold as a vicious snarl rumbles from deep in his throat. I do not think, just let the shift sprint through my body as the wolf accepts the challenge and, with a howl, I lunge forward. The enraged beta roars and the room is filled with a blur of sudden movement. Thin yet strongly muscled arms wrap around my waist and yank up and back. The strongest looking beta, the dark silent one, braces one arm around Scott’s throat and the other grabs both of his wrists. I don’t let this stop me, my wolf’s pride is already wounded, so I snarl and thrash. Scott returns my aggression with an aggravated shriek before the dark skinned beta pulls in a breath and lets out a deep, ground rattling roar that shocks the room into silence. 

And then Stiles bursts into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visit me on tumblr at gurglesnaps!

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good or bad? Please tell me so that I can know whether or not to keep writing.


End file.
